


【洋岳】一次提前下班引发的连环翻车事件

by jinzhancao



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 12:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16284971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinzhancao/pseuds/jinzhancao





	【洋岳】一次提前下班引发的连环翻车事件

难道是因为生活太平淡了吗？每天除了训练就是和几个大老爷们儿胡逼蛋侃，公司宿舍两点一线，老天爷都看不下去，特意降下不可思议的奇遇让生涩齿轮恢复转动。  
在一个说来实在古怪离奇的事件节点后，木子洋抽事后烟时又多了一个思考的问题：如果那天没有提前下班回家，没有看到岳明辉的秘密，他们又会在另一个平行宇宙里走到多远的位置。  
木子洋把烟抽成一粒红点，烟灰从末端扑簌簌地落下去，被叶子一颤一颤的接住。  
或许那是个纪实文学，而他喜欢这个童话的世界。  
一个毫不起眼的工作日，卜凡还是在貂里滚来滚去不想起床，小弟还是一样早早地霸占了厕所，门口的监控还是一样蓄势待发要记录他们的罪行。一定要找不同的话，就是岳明辉竟然比木子洋醒的还晚，他缩在棉被里只露出一个小揪揪，仿佛听不到外界声响一样，一直睡到木子洋把冰凉的手指送进他的后脖颈。那个烦人的大玩意儿在他耳朵边上念咒语：“再不起扣钱啦哥哥。”  
可他只是躲开手指往被子里耸得更深，隔着被子闷闷地说你们走吧我有点儿发烧。  
木子洋掀开被子的一个角，把大手覆在他额头上，触感果然是滚烫的，像冰窟窿里刨出来的一块炭。可他能怎么办呢，他也不是医生，炭也不愿意被人看着。如果硬要翘了训练陪在炭旁边，除了碍眼好像也没别的用处。  
“那我帮你给秦姐带假吧。”他决定发挥自己唯一的功能。果然这是标准答案，被子里的人轻轻“嗯”了一声，又把小揪揪伸出来一点，表现一种嘉许和信任。  
他走之前不忘翻了几盒药留在桌子上，又拿毛巾蘸了凉水塞到岳明辉手里，他可不想那把老骨头把自己烧死在被子里。  
“有什么事给我打电话。”  
希望他还有力气够到电话，木子洋这么想着带上了家门。  
练习生的课表排的密，等他再有空担心起岳明辉的时候已经是中午了，去餐厅前他先绕路去了趟办公室，问有没有求助电话打进来——答案是否定的。  
没电话恐怕才是最糟的情况，木子洋心里发慌，隐隐有一种不祥预感，连吃到嘴里的红烧肉都不是滋味了。虽然他哥哥是个能自立的主儿，但是两人住久了渐渐培养出互补的默契，他很清楚哪些时候不用自己插手就能大地回春，又有哪些时候情况是不妙的、是该自己出场救援的。  
还是回去一趟好，钱扣点儿无所谓，总要亲眼确认一下才能安心。  
于是木子洋放下筷子又跑回办公室，天花乱坠说了一通，什么心电感应、存亡继绝都扯出来了，反正是个你不让我提前下班我就和你死磕的架势。论说歪理整个坤音谁能比得过他？十分钟不到战役告捷，木子洋裹着大羽绒服啪嗒啪嗒下了楼梯，跑到院外骑上小黄车就往家赶，兜里的钥匙也丁零当啷发出雀跃声响。  
钥匙插进锁孔的那一刹那，屋里面好像倒了酱油瓶子一样出了好大的动静，他心里疑惑：老岳不会摔到床底下去了吧？可当他推开门走进卧室，又被不可思议的寂静包围。  
气氛不对。  
岳明辉很端正地靠着墙坐在床头，下半身全埋在被子里，甚至木子洋的被子也被他扯过来围在腰间。他手里没拿任何东西——没有湿毛巾，没有药，没有手机，只是平铺在身体两侧。他什么也没干那他在那儿干嘛呢，入定吗？  
这些都可以解释，但最奇怪的是，岳明辉的脑袋上扣了个大大的渔夫帽。  
他稍微抬了点头，露出阴影下的眼睛，也没什么惊讶的意思，就只是很僵硬地开口。  
“你怎么回来了？”  
木子洋说怕你烧死回来看看你，又问：“你在屋里睡觉带个渔夫帽干嘛呢——哟，还是我的……”他伸手去摘老岳的帽子，被岳明辉抢先一步按住。  
“别动我……怎么了你！”岳明辉的声音像是警告，可是又带着明显的颤抖，没一点儿威慑性。  
木子洋很疑惑，手上扯帽边的劲儿更大了。他心想老子的帽子老子还不能动了，犯什么神经呢这是？可他看到他哥哥用力抿成一条线的嘴唇，说出来的话又放软几分：“什么怎么了，你是不是烧糊涂了……乖，咱把帽子摘了好好睡觉。”  
他几乎用了蛮力和岳明辉抗衡，好奇心驱使着他非要看看帽子下面有什么玄机，岳明辉两只手拽着帽檐拼了命地往下压，小臂上都爆起了青筋，可还是被带的上移了一段距离，有两个白色的小尖从那段空隙中露出来。  
木子洋眨了眨眼睛，怀疑自己看错了，那是什么……毛茸茸的商标吗？  
“你别，你放手……”岳明辉发着烧没力气，眼看就要压不住，几乎是在抱着最后的希望出声哀求了，他知道如果继续较量的结局是什么，他只希望木子洋能从微妙气氛中抽身而退，给他留一丝尊严。  
可惜箭在弦上不得不发，帽子最终还是被摘掉了。  
木子洋获得了拉锯战的绝对胜利，但亲眼见到胜利果实之后，他整个人都不好了。他发誓不是因为自己见识少——谁敢说走南闯北的洋哥见识少呢？怪只怪这场景实在太匪夷所思了。  
“老岳，”他咽了咽口水，伸手去戳，“你这是……兔子耳朵吗？”  
他想，我需要点时间消化一下。  
“所以你的意思是，”木子洋盘腿坐在岳明辉对面，试图厘清头绪，“你一直瞒着我们长了对兔子耳朵，而且每天必须放出来至少两个小时，不然就会憋死？”  
……这都什么跟什么呀，他自己说着都觉得中二。  
“差不多吧。”岳明辉裹着被子把头搁在膝盖上，刚结束的这场对峙让他很脱力，语气蔫蔫的没什么精神。他脑袋上没了帽子的遮盖，一对又长又白的兔耳耷拉下来，很应景地垂在前面乱晃，晃的木子洋很想抓住薅一把，事实上他也真这么做了。  
“可是之前也没见你暴露过呀？”他攥住一只耳朵拿在手里把玩，人类果然天生对毛茸茸的小动物没有抵抗力，就像撸猫撸狗可以用于情绪病的缓解一样，木子洋只摸了三秒钟就爱上了那个天堂般的触感，并发誓会爱一辈子都不腻。  
但是耳朵的主人吓了一跳，仿佛受了很大的刺激，扭着头努力想挣脱。  
“……之前情况没这么严重，睡觉的时候放出来就行了，最近好像有点儿……不太受控，”木子洋听着他语调不太对，脸颊也比平时红，说不好是不是发烧的原因，“洋洋……嗯……你能别摸它吗？很……我不想要……”  
他每个音节都粘在一起，转换之间还有轻微的气泡音，非常暧昧的一种发声方式。  
木子洋感觉脑子里被人扔了根火柴，地毯般的大草原从角落歘地腾起火焰，向四面八方铺排开来。大洋哥丰富的生活经验就是为了在这种时候派上用场，他想起不知道从哪儿看来的情趣设定，一群日本男人给一个女的戴上猫耳和猫尾装饰，在看似闲聊其实精心设计的对白里向观众透露一个信息——抚摸她那些还没进化成人的器官，可以令她感到一波又一波无法逃脱的情欲。  
而那个女人也真的配合着在被摸到耳朵和尾巴时发出升调的喘息，和他手里掌控着的岳明辉一样。  
全天下男人求之不得的春梦，竟然被他搞到真的了，要是这样还能放过的话，恐怕他能带着遗憾直到入土。  
肉体关系不过是各种人类相处模式中更为亲密的一种，它虽然不如友情稳定，却能带来更多欢愉。人生在世不就是要及时行乐吗？总不能一辈子把钱存在银行吃利息，该放手一搏的时候就别压抑。  
他手里不松，膝行两步压到岳明辉身前，同时拎着耳朵把他提到离自己咫尺的位置。他看见那双眼睛里写满了惊惧，嘴唇翕动着在说“洋洋咱们不能这样”，可他顺着被子摸进去的时候又分明感受到那腰肢向他弯曲，他只要摸一摸耳朵脊柱沟就会甜蜜地颤栗。  
情欲和理性哪一个更诚实，至少要试了才知道。  
木子洋顺着岳明辉的下巴向那对人类耳后吮咬过去：“信我……我就不会让你后悔。”  
木子洋脱了大羽绒服，钻进被子里一边摸耳朵根部一边和他接吻，岳明辉被亲得七荤八素，在换气间隙漏出呻吟。他眼睛垂着不让对视，可是眼泪早就盈满下眼弧，把睫毛弄得黏黏糊糊了。  
他不是个爱哭的人，也不大清楚自己现在到底为了什么这么委屈。和弟弟接吻的感觉并不坏，也不存在所谓的正直的兄友弟恭，如果可以的话他会认真考虑和木子洋发展的可能性。可这算什么？走在路边扑上来一只小狗可爱还要挠两挠呢，何况是个没见过的稀罕物种摆在自己床上。连一秒的犹疑都没有，好像一年多交情不要也罢。亲密关系如果不是出于同样的意愿，必然带来极大的讽刺。他的意愿和他的意愿……这算什么呢？  
木子洋放开兔子耳朵，扳着他肩膀很郑重地问他为什么哭。  
岳明辉吸吸鼻子说：“……爽的吧，你放开我耳朵就不哭了。”  
木子洋一向对于床伴说爽很受用，那是对自己的肯定，即使这一次还没轮到他展现什么技术。他把岳明辉抱着翻了个个儿放到腿上，自己靠着墙坐着，腾出手来摸他后背。肌肤触感很好，不算太瘦地覆着一层肌肉，还能摸到浅浅的腰窝……诶？怎么又来一个？  
“老岳，你到底藏了多少惊喜……”木子洋再一次感慨造物神奇。  
刚他还想着那个耳朵和尾巴的事，转眼就给他一起满足了——是个小毛球长在尾椎骨那里，单手刚好握住，好像比耳朵更敏感，只要轻捏一下它的主人就开始扭着腰乱躲，被他一把按回来探索更多玩法。  
“……别……真的不……嗯！！”  
操纵者更愉悦了，把尾巴根部像挂挡一样揪来揪去，还在道貌岸然地安慰他：“嘘，嘘——别紧张……”  
“……我求求你！李振洋……呃！”  
他腹部正大幅度地起伏着，脖子颤栗着弓起，眼泪早就溢出来流了满脸，完全失控的样子。  
连全名都叫出来了，看来是真的刺激。  
能把他哥哥理性的外壳打碎，看见泡在情欲里的内芯，这种反差令他兴奋无比。还不够，还可以索求更多，他想，只要方法得当。  
木子洋暂时松开了尾巴，给水里捞上来的人一个缓冲的时间。  
“老岳，你真厉害……”  
又是这种完全床伴式的赞叹，岳明辉一个字都不想听，他只希望李振洋别再拎着他的尾巴逼他发情。那个尾巴就是个开关，启动权压根儿不在他手里，李振洋已经完全掌握了核心技术，只要按下开关，他可以得到他的任何东西——可是这和强奸有什么区别。  
“我不碰你尾巴了，看你怪辛苦的……你会用嘴做吗？”  
好，他的核心技术运用的真不错，都会软威胁了。这种暗示语句在纯兄弟情的阶段也不陌生：老岳你不是喜欢我那件衣服么，我现在后背肌肉有点疼，你说是不是应该做个按摩什么的呀？我下午可以去趟超市，你想吃什么我帮你带吧，诶但是我体能谁替我做啊？  
诸如此类，反正他讨的也都是些小玩意儿，而且有来有往，所以不管嘴上占多少便宜最后岳明辉能给的还是会给，毕竟睡一张床的弟弟，他不宠谁宠？  
岳明辉认命地翻下床，跪到木子洋两腿中间，被他带着手帮他脱掉了最后一件蔽体的衣物。  
连环翻车事件会发生的根本原因就是，列车长对恐怖分子太宽容了，几乎可以算作帮凶。  
岳明辉以为自己做好了心理准备，可是当那个大东西吐着黏液杵到他唇角的时候，他突然就发现这事没想象的那么容易，第一次和男人做就跪着给他口交是需要很大勇气的，何况还是熟悉的身边人，首先背德感这关他就过不了。  
“洋洋，我可能还是……要不我用手给你……”他缩着脖子想躲，却被李振洋抓住最敏感的兔耳根部按了回来。李振洋用的力大，他吃痛地叫了一声，就在这个张嘴的当口被长驱直入地顶了进来。  
“唔……！！”  
妈的……看着没有这么大啊。  
岳明辉整个口腔都被撑满了，连喉咙也被照顾到，他皱起鼻子，艰难地张着嘴尽量不让牙齿刮到李振洋，口水顺着嘴角流下来，看起来就好像被变态医生压着舌头检查扁桃体的痛苦表情。  
最烦的是李振洋一刻不停地抚摸他的兔耳，让他处在动情发热的边缘，即使被粗暴对待也不能自已地产生一种依赖感，真叫人作呕。  
“可能会很难受，你得试着放松喉咙，”小他两岁的弟弟竟然在对他进行新手教学，气氛变得更诡异了，“……我要开始动了，忍着点儿，小兔子。”  
木子洋很喜欢他现在的眼神，好像在绝望中又把一切都寄托在他身上了一样。“你是在拜托我吗？”他牵着兔子慢慢抽出一段，看到他红着眼大张着嘴差不多做了两次深呼吸，估摸着应该够了，就在他第三次吸气之后把他狠狠地摁了回来，整根没入地停在他口腔深处又湿又热的软肉里。  
“唔唔……咕……”岳明辉被他这一下弄的猝不及防，发出喉头收缩的色情声响，舌头挣扎着寻找出路，比起反抗却更像服务。  
木子洋居高临下地欣赏这个奇景，男人一丝不挂地跪在踮起的脚后跟上，肌肉线条绷紧又泛着潮红，白色的蓬松兔尾随着自己顶腰的节奏上下晃动，他双手推在自己大腿根处却没什么力气，不过是欲拒还迎的情趣。  
木子洋根据手里兔耳加速跳动的频率推断出来——兔子快窒息了。他感觉性器前端刺激起的喉头反射越来越剧烈，也听见岳明辉带着哭腔的“呜呜”声。可是还不舍得放手，只是低下头哄他哥哥说“再忍忍，就快了”。  
等到他终于放开时岳明辉几乎弹了出去，伏在地上一阵猛咳。  
“咳……咳咳……呕……”  
他两条耳朵垂在地上，蘸到了咳出来的口水，白色绒毛被打湿成一绺一绺的，显得糟糕透了。  
木子洋耐心地等到他的咳嗽渐渐平复下去，才又开口：“老岳你好了吗？可以继续了？”  
他伸手去抓兔耳，被还没彻底匀过气儿的岳明辉连爬带躲地闪开，一路逃到墙角，缩成一团哭红了鼻子，摇着头向他求饶。  
“不要了……真的不要了，我做不了深喉……洋洋我求求你，哥哥求你，”他紧张到每说一句话都倒抽一口气，可投在他身上的阴影面积越来也大，逐渐笼罩住他，“洋洋，洋洋……哥哥求你成吗洋洋……”  
李振洋走到他面前，半蹲下来握上他挡住耳朵的手腕，是滑腻腻的汗湿的触感。  
他还是很温柔，像一如既往鼓励他扶持他的队友那样温柔地开口：“你能做的，咱们再试一次，好吗？”  
还发着低烧的岳明辉被木子洋按在床头抓着尾巴后入，在不间断的高强度刺激下，他已经射过两次了，最开始还能用胳膊撑住自己去减缓撞击，后来慢慢变成只有肩膀和膝盖接触床的姿势，耳朵被木子洋拽着借力，随着交媾的频率一下一下往后仰头。他肩膀窄骨架小，整个人对比起来真的有点像被饲养的宠物。  
“洋哥干的你还行吗，”木子洋把他的腰捞起来贴在自己身上，凑过来和他耳语，“说句话证明你没晕过去？”  
岳明辉管语言的那块儿神经早就断掉了，他花了好一阵子才组装起这句话的意思，却没法做出有效的回应：“操你……呃……”  
“啧，你这个老岳真白眼儿狼，我把你伺候的那么舒服，怎么你一开口就是骂我……”  
他听见身上的人轻笑了一声，放开兔子耳朵，把他重新摆成跪趴的姿势。  
“自己叼着耳朵 ，我要加速了。”  
“……不！我……不要……”他羞的死命咬住嘴唇，含着兔形的耳朵被操弄实在是太超过了，何况他早就过了最舒服的时间，多出来的每一度快感都变成钉在骨髓里甩不掉的折磨。  
“你自己叼好我就不射在里面，成交吗？”  
岳明辉几乎快听不见他说什么了，他耳朵边嗡嗡地全是轰鸣。他在问什么……不射在里面？这不是个问句啊。算了，爱是什么是什么吧，反正该丢的早就丢完了。只要能快点结束，就是把自己卖给他当宠物也行，只要能快点结束……  
他茫然地点了点头，由着那人扳过下巴塞进了一段毛茸茸的肉垫。他试图辨识更多的指令，什么……含住不能掉？掉了怎么着？没听清……总之好好咬住应该没错。岳明辉把耳朵吞到更深的位置，贴着舌根乖乖地含着，有些呻吟泛到嗓子眼儿上时又被迫逆流吞了回去，漏出来的只是散成一片的呜呜咽咽。  
“老岳，你里面真热……”  
随后有一股液体喷在岳明辉的后腰上，潜意识里他觉得应该是烫的，可用感官又分辨不出来，好像和自己的皮肤温度也没什么差别。  
自从半人半兔的秘密被提前下班的练习生弟弟发现之后，岳明辉就尽量避免和木子洋独处，甚至去秦姐那里提出过换房睡的诉求，可是当问及原因时他又说不出个所以然来。秦姐给他讲尽量不换的理由：其一团员之间和睦相处是地基，如果有问题一定要摆到明面上解决；其二就你俩抽烟抽得凶，最好两毒并一毒别祸害弟弟。  
换宿既然眼看着不成，躲就完全不可能躲过。作为三八线的大枕头被木子洋丢到客厅去了，每天晚上他都要岳明辉把耳朵和尾巴变出来，非要蹂躏一番才肯环着他睡觉，简直是个胡搅蛮缠的小恶霸。  
起初岳明辉抵死不从，可是木子洋有的是法子，咬耳朵接吻或者是只隔着一道门就敢裹着被子做，简直无所不用其极，后来更是发现窍门——如果用手反复抚摸他的后背，可以让他快速发情，晕晕乎乎地再一哄骗就什么都答应了，大概是兔子设定的一个彩蛋。  
于是木子洋抓紧一切场合寻找刺激。他叫“老岳吃饭去吧”的时候手指有意无意地点在尾椎骨上，挨在一起塌下腰做拉伸的时候非要摸一摸哥哥的后背，公司买了兔子头套他比谁反应都大。连最不敏锐的卜凡都悄悄问岳明辉这人最近怎么那么黏你，岳明辉也不说话，只是笑。  
有一次坐地铁去城里上课，15号线上人少，整个车厢就他们坤音的几个人，木子洋就故意挤到岳明辉身边坐着，他俩都戴着大大的羽绒服帽子，是很好的掩体。  
木子洋凑过去悄悄说：“我又想摸你耳朵了。”  
岳明辉给了他一个难以置信的眼神：“……这是在车里。”  
木子洋指指自己的帽子：“你能看得出来吗？看不出来……他们只会以为我在摸你头。”  
岳明辉低下头玩手机：“别闹。”  
被泼了一盆冷水的大男孩很不爽，就报复性地把手放到他背上，从上到下很缓很缓地抚摸，手底下的肌肉立马就紧了，岳明辉从喉咙里哼出极低的一声，整个人颤栗着往扶手那边蹭了一点。  
“在这儿不行，嗯……等回家，你摸个够。”  
岳明辉抓住那只作乱的手，本来要放回木子洋大腿上，又好像怕他不依不饶似的，绕了个弯子先拿到唇边点了一下，算是安抚。李振洋当时就硬了：不带这么玩的！  
他正打好了算盘要讨回来，地铁却先他一步响起了报站音，岳明辉若无其事地站起来就往外走。木子洋追出去扑到他身上，一边走一边咬牙切齿地耳语：“你这个兔子真骚，等晚上回家我就让你看看什么叫引火烧身！”  
岳明辉吹了个口哨：明天早起有拍摄，你要不怕透支你就来。  
虽然抵死缠绵，情人会做的事他们一件不落，性爱之外木子洋也照旧对岳明辉体贴细致，可他们却从给这段关系下个定义。床上喊的那些哥哥老公主人不算数，平时还是老岳来洋洋去地叫，仿佛两个时空交叠着并行。  
不说不代表不想。  
木子洋抽事后烟的时候除了温故舞蹈动作就是来来回回想两个问题，第一个是如果那天没有提前下班，他和老岳的关系会进展到什么程度。  
是在镜头前大方亲你的脸颊，炫耀光明磊落死不变质的友情？还是在日久生情里一见钟情，用无形的绳子牵住有前脚没后脚的未来？这个问题是没有答案的，平行宇宙也绝不会因为一颗彗星的降临就打散现实的节奏，所以不必去想。  
第二个问题就是在这个宇宙里，他们又会走到多远的位置。  
木子洋烟抽了半盒，也没想出他对岳明辉到底有没有所谓的爱情。把他当好哥们儿是真的，对他有随时澎湃的情欲也是真的，按理说友情和欲望合在一起就该是爱情，可他又没有那种想要绑定的冲动。他就觉得现在这样挺好，天大地大大不过自个儿开心。  
万一……万一有一天真红了，有许多许多的人来从点滴记录中想象他们的关系，她们大概做梦也想不到现实比梦境更光怪陆离吧，有点好笑。  
他掐了烟把灰倒进垃圾桶，翻身爬上床钻进被子。岳明辉已经睡着了，发出平稳的呼吸声，两只耳朵乖乖地铺在枕头上，他忍不住勾起嘴角伸手去摸，那人在睡梦中发出一点难耐的哼声，翻过身去背对他。  
李振洋去掉那些游刃有余的诱人伎俩时，只是以一个大男孩的心态去揣测他哥哥——老岳还比我更成熟呢，肯定也是这么想的，不谈情只做爱才是成年人的默契，哼。  
彼时他还没懂得人越大越渴望安定的道理，分不清多巴胺和羟色胺的区别，他只是想和哥哥走的久一点，再久一点，以任何形式。


End file.
